El pequeño secreto de mi novio
by affy bp
Summary: Renesmee se entera que algo le ocultan. Que hubo otra mujer en la vida de Jacob. Hubo otra que estubo, y talvez aun este, enamorada de su licantropo. Y no es precisamente Bella. Spoiler BD


_¡Hola! pues aqui algo que se me ocurrio mientras veia la tv y pensaba en cosas tontas ¡Como siempre! Asi parece llegarme la inspiracion :)_

_espero les guste!_

**Disclaimer: **¿Que crees? No soy Stephanie Meyer! asi que estos personajes no son mios uu

**Sumary:** Renesmee se entera que no fue la unica mujer en la vida de Jacob. Hubo otra que estubo, y talvez aun esta, enamorada de su licantropo. Y no es precisamente Bella.

**Couple: **Renesmee/Jacbo/Leah

**Renesmee POV**

Aveces procuraba ser cuidadosa con lo que hacia. Mis padres eran bastante protectores con todo el asunto de Jacob. En especial papa, no le agradaba la idea de que su pequeñita estuviera saliendo con un licántropo

Aunque ya era para que se hubiera acostumbrado ¿No? Desde que naci, Jacob y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro. Yo para el y el para mi, y nada lo cambiaria. Y esto no era ni siquiera por esa tonta imprimación. Era amor. Un amor puro y sincero, porque Jake sabia todo de mi, y yo sabia todo de el ¿Cierto?

No podía evitar cuestionármelo a menudo, ¿Jacob me escondería algún secreto? El me había dicho que le era imposible ocultarme cosas pero, aveces no estoy tan segura. ¡Tonterias! Si me confeso que estuvo enamorado de mama, ¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?

Asi es nada, nada puede ser peor que enterarse que tu novio estuvo enamorado de tu madre, y mas aun, que ella le correspondió en algún momento. Escalofriante

Pero pasado en fin. Ahora el estaba conmigo y no dudaba para nada de su amor

-¿puedo ir entonces?-pregunte finalmente con la mejor cara de cachorrito que podía. Aveces ayudaba estar tanto tiempo con tia Alice, sus malévolos dones eran cada vez mas fáciles de imitar

-No se Renesmee, ¿Tu que dices Edward?-pregunto mi madre mirando fijamente a papa

-No estoy seguro, sabes que no me agrada que estes en La Push-dijo mi padre secamente

¡Agg! Mi padre aveces era tan irritante, ¿Qué tenia de malo que yo pasara tiempo con mi novio en La Push? Después de todo, habíamos vuelto hace un año a Forks asi que el quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con los Quileutes en la reserva, sin embargo yo sabia que le era una tortura estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi. Igual que para mi estar lejos de el.

Pero mi padre se oponía siempre a que yo fuera, no lo consideraba seguro, ¡Ja! Como si algo fuera a dañarme con Jake a mi lado.

-Lo hago por tu bien, me preocupas mucho hija-dijo el mirándome

Y lo peor, sabia lo que yo pensaba.

-¡Por favor papa! Te aseguro que no llegare tarde, Jake me traerá de vuelta y estare a salvo-dije suplicante

-Vamos Edward, nadie le hara daño, ellos saben que es lo que Jacob mas ama-dijo mi madre en mi defensa

-esta bien, pero quiero verte aquí antes de las 10 o me asegurare que ese cachorro sufra-dijo papa torciendo los labios

-Claro papa ¡Eres el mejor!-lo abraze y pude sentir sus hombros destensarse y corresponder a mi abrazo

Mi mama sonrio

-vete ya antes que me arrepienta y te ate a tu cama-dijo el sonriéndome un poco

-sabes que me liberaría-le dije guiñándole un ojo

-No quieres probarme Renesmeé…-preferi que el llevaba razón, solo rei y mi mama también la abrace a ella también y corri rumbo a mi lindo y preciado auto deportivo

Conduci rumbo a La Push, conocía bien el camino, cuando llegue a casa de los Clearwater Jacob estaba afuera esperándome con una flamante sonrisa en su rostro

-Nessie, te extrañe mucho-dijo tomandome entre sus fuertes brazos haciendo que yo me sintiera además de protegida. Amada

-También yo Jake, he de admitir que es mas duro de lo que imagine-dije sonrojándome un poco, el acaricio mi rosada mejilla

-Claro, es imposible no extrañar a Jake-dijo sonriéndome socarronamente

-Calla tono o arruinaras el momento-me hundi nuevamente en su pecho llenándome de su fragancia tan masculina y deliciosa

-no me gustaría que eso ocurra-me tomo por la barbilla y puso sus calidos labios sobre los mios, mi respiración de corto por unos segundos-¿Entramos?-pregunto cuando por fin nuestras bocas se separaron

-Si, entremos-dije con la respiración aun agitada

Al entrar me encontré con Seth y Leah en la sala, ambos acostados en los sillones con cara de aburrimiento cambiando muy rápido los canales de una anticuada televisión.

Seth al mirarme sonrio abiertamente, el es como un hermano para mi, siempre nos hemos llevado mas que bien, de maravilla, y aunque Jacob se moleste, Seth es como mi mejor amigo.

-Nessie, has decidido pasar por aca, ¿A que se debe tan linda visita?-se paro del sillón y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que pensé que me rompería de no ser que mi mitad vampirica era resistente

-Vine a ver a este tonto-dije señalando a Jake quien me sonrio-y por supuesto a saludar-mire a Leah quien me miraba con aburrimiento

Leah y yo no teníamos la relación mas increíble del mundo, eramos amigas, si, pero no la gran cosa, hablábamos solo de vez en cuando, lo necesario, pero ella jamás había tenido una actitud grosera conmigo ni yo con ella, aveces me dedicaba calidas sonrisas que yo le devolvía, me hacia sentir comoda casi siempre.

Excepto cuando veía dolor en su mirada. Había sombras en sus ojos que trataba de ocultar pero no era fácil, fantasmas de su pasado que la atormentaban y yo sabia parte de esa historia. Sam Uley

Jacob me cuenta todo, es difícil evitarlo para el.

-Hola Renesmeé-dijo ella sonriéndome

-Leah, que bueno verte-dije mas por amabilidad

-creo que ire a dar una vuelta, nos vemos, gusto saludarte Nessie-ella salió por la puerta, Jacob la siguió

-Me sorprende que no seas ni un poco celosa-dijo Seth riendo

-¿Celosa? Pues, hasta a mi me sorprende, la verdad creo que confio demasiado en Jacob, aunque de vez en cuando me gustaría poder celarlo aunque sea la mitad de lo que el me cela a mi-tambien rei

-Me imagino

-De todos modos Seth, ¿Por qué estaría celosa de tu hermana?-pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

Mas de una vez lo había pensado, no como celos, mas como precaucion. Leah era hermosa, y pasaba bastante tiempo con Jacob, cuando entraban en fase, eran prácticamente uno mismo, probablemente estas ideas eran tontas pero..aveces se cruzaban por mi cabeza

-No por nada-dijo bajando su mirada y profundizándola, la sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro

Me preocupe

-Seth-su nombre resonó la habitación-¿Estas bien?-pregunte

-Si Ness, no te preocupes, estoy de maravilla-dijo fingiéndome una sonrisa

-Seth Clearwater eres un terrible mentiroso asi que dime ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte curiosa fijándome bien en su mirada

-nada Renesmeé, te juro que estoy perfecto…-dijo el con voz hueca

-Aja y yo soy un hada madrina-dije amargamente

-a estas alturas no me sorprendería-dijo Seth aun con voz sorda

-Seth, vamos ¿Qué hizo que te pusieras asi?

-Nada, tu tienes razón confias mucho en Jake, eso es genial, de cualquier modo la imprimación es algo imposible de romper, asi que tienes todos los motivos del mundo para confiar-dijo regalandomde una preciosa sonrisa aunque no sabia si era sincera.

-Si, eso creo…tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿No?-pregunte sonriéndole de vuelta

Seth me conto hace unos días que había imprimido de una hermosa chica llamada Amy, la conoci apenas ayer, es muy linda Alta, delgada y un cabello rubio espectacular que llega hasta un poco después de sus hombros, es muy linda y al parecer muy amabale pero…

Creo que nadie es suficientemente buena para mi mejor amigo.

-pues si, pero mejor cambiemos de tema..-dijo el al parecer nervioso

-Seth Clearwater, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente-dije poniéndome seria

-Vamos Ness, olvidalo, no es nada importante-dijo evitando mi mirada

-Seth…-dije persuadiéndolo, odiaba los secretos, era demasiado curiosa, papa dice que eso lo saque a mi madre.

-Volvi, siento haberme ido asi-me dijo Jacob tomando mi mano, pareció sentir el ambiente algo tenso

-Hola Jake-dije besando su mejilla

-¿Pasa algo Seth?-pregunto mirando al chico quien parecía avergonzado

-Jacob yo…-parecio dudar-lo siento, no quise decir algo que no debi…

Jacob se tenso

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Seth?-pregunto mi novio confundido

-Nada, mejor olvidemos el tema-dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente en vano

Jake me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego volteo la mirada a Seth de nuevo

-Dije algo indebido sobre mi hermana Jacob…-parecia bastante avergonzado como si hubiera decepcionado a alguien

Jacob apretó los puños

-Solo olvidemoslo, ¿Si?-nadie parecía escucharme, pero ya no quería causarle una pelea al pobre Seth-El no dijo nada malo Jake..-trate de defender a mi amigo de la obvia furia de mi novio, aunque no lo entendía, tenia curiosidad, pero ya no quería preguntar

Otra vez, fui brutalmente ignorada

-Perdon…-dijo Seth con un tono casi inaudible

-Muy bien, ¿Alguien me explicara que es lo que pasa?-pregunte

Cambio de estrategia. No cambiaria el tema, esto era demasiado, quería saber que ocurria. Y lo quería saber **ahora**

-y…-dije esperando que alguien mas continuara

-Renesmeé, no vale la pena-dijo Seth, debía ser algo fuerte pues el y Jacob pocas veces me llamaban por mi nombre completo

-Es cierto, lo mejor para ti es que...

-¡No Jacob!-grite molestándome-Yo elijo lo que es mejor para mi, quiero quedarme y saber lo que me estas ocultando Jacob Balck-habia llegado al límite de mi paciencia, se suponía que mi novio no debería ocultarme nada.

-Ness creo que al único que deberías gritarle es a mi, perdón Jake pero se me salió-dijo Seth muy arrepentido

-Seth por favor explicame, no entiendo-dije tomando a Seth de la mano

El bajo la mirada

-Eso no me corresponde…-dijo al fin soltando mi mano

Yo me quede aun mas confusa y mire insistentemente a Jacob.

-Entonces ¿Tu me diras que pasa?-pregunte esperando la respuesta de Jacob

-Supongo…en realidad no es nada importante, pero creo que debi de habértelo contado antes-dijo sentándose en el sofá

Seth salió por la puerta, aun se veía sombrio

-¿Me lo contaras ahora?-pregunte

-Yo preferiría que no, pero se que no te rendiras tan fácil asi que…no queda otra opción-dijo derrotado

-Jacob me estas preocupando

-no por favor, no quiero preocuparte ni que le des mas importancia de la que tiene.

-Jacob Black yo decidiré la importancia que tiene en cuanto me lo cuentes…

-Esta bien…escucha Nessie, antes de que tu nacieras, tu sabes que forme una manada con Leah y Seth.

Eso ya lo sabia. Quería saber lo que estaba ocultando

-continua…

-Bien, pues en ese tiempo he de decir que me resultabas un monstruo aterrador

Sonreí para mis adentros. Eso también lo sabia.

-Sigue…

-y bueno, Leah siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, ella me aguanto como nadie. Bueno ella y Seth, pero el caso es que en el momento en el que llegue a entender un poco a Leah, me di cuenta que ella y yo ya no eramos solo camaradas. Nos pareciamos tanto y al estar tan juntos...

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo. De pronto, me veía como rival de Leah Clearwater y esto me daba mucho miedo.

-Si bueno, yo estaba solo, mal por lo de Bella, por saber que ella se estaba muriendo y yo no podía hacer nada. Y Leah pues…ella estaba frágil. Esa es la palabra perfecta para describirla, frágil, después de tanto sufrir sentí un impetuosa necesidad de cuidarla y asi paso todo...

No estaba satisfecha.

-¿Qué paso Jacob? ¿Tu y Leah fueron novios?

-Algo por el estilo, en realidad jamás definimos lo que eramos, ni nos interesaba mucho, el caso era no sentirnos solos, abandonados, queríamos sentirnos queridos-dijo Jake

¿Queridos? ¿El quiso a Leah? ¿Se enamoraron? ¿Leah estuvo enamorada de mi Jacob? ¿Aun lo estará? ¿El ya la habra olvidado por completo?

-¿Estaban enamorados?-pregunte temerosamente

-¿Yo enamorado de Leah?-parecio dudar un poco-Creo que no. Pero aun asi creo que ella se enamoro de mi, pues yo...

No completo la frase porque en ese instante la perfecta figura de Leah se poso delante nuestro

-Vale, las cosas no fueron asi Jacob Black

La fuerte y decidida voz de Leah retumbo en la sala

-Tu sabes bien que no estábamos enamorados ninguno del otro, fue algo que se dio-dijo mirando a Jake

-Leah, no lo niegues, se que es imposible no enamorarse de mi pero…

-¿Imposible? ¡Ja!-solto una sonora risa sarcástica-imposible es que yo te haya logrado soportar

Por un segundo pensé que su discusión era muy enserio y que yo ya no tenia mas nada que hacer aquí. Pensé en salir corriendo por la puerta. Pero cuando dos sonoras risas me sacaron de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de algo. Leah y Jacob bromeaban al respecto. Se lo tomaban con mucha mas ligereza que yo. Ni siquiera parecía tener importancia para ellos.

No entendia nada.

* * *

Bueno, esto sera un Two-Shoot

pero aun no se cuando lo continue, depende de sus lindos reviews :)

Hasta la vista! ;)

-anddie'cullen*


End file.
